doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
Live Streams
DoubleDubbel does live streams on Twitch, of himself playing video games. The streams are hosted here. History First ever stream As luigiman2201, he did his first ever live stream on June 23, 2017, playing Guitar Hero: World Tour and Guitar Hero III, the highlight of which was managing to get through the infamous intro section of Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce, which he stated he had never done before. He ended up failing the song later on, much to his dismay. Game Sharks luigiman was an avid watcher of Proton Jon, who was part of a group called Danger Squad, who would every so often do self-made challenges of several video games. Jon stated that he always liked doing these, and wound up creating his own iteration of this, called Game Sharks, a reference to the cheat cartridges of almost the same name. Unlike Danger Squad, Game Sharks was catered to Jon's entire community, focusing on games that, through the use of emulators, anyone could play and could therefore do the challenges. This was met with great reception, luigiman being only one of many people who were excited to participate. Starting on August 19, 2017, luigiman participated in the first two challenges, live streaming both as this is mandatory for Game Sharks. He stopped after these two due to massive frame drop issues during the second challenge. BSG and the return to live streams luigiman, on multiple occasions has expressed interest in attending a GDQ event in person. GDQ (Games Done Quick) is a week-long non-stop speedrunning charity event held twice a year that has come to raise around 2 million dollars for the charities they support per event, but luigiman's biggest issue lies in being unable to travel to the United States. As GDQ grew bigger and bigger, so did luigiman's desire to attend such an event. Around the end of October of 2017, he decided to do some research, in hopes of finding an event that's closer to his home, not minding it being a smaller event. Around this time, he himself had gotten into speedrunning, practicing and researching Disney's Tarzan: Untamed, a, as he calls them, childhood gem of his. He then discovered the Benelux Speedrunner Gathering (BSG), and was delighted to find out that it was held in his own country of the Netherlands. This motivated him to work on Tarzan, and worked hard to turn it into a speedgame. In December, he would complete his first official speedrun, eventually becoming a moderator for it on speedrun.com. He would later submit the game to the BSG happening in early March, and was ecstatic to discover that not only had it been accepted, but it was given the privilege of being the opening run for the event. This prompted luigiman to practice a lot, hoping to put on as good a run as possible. This practice was live streamed in the week before the BSG he would be running it at, marking the return of luigiman on Twitch. March: A month of variety After BSG, he resumed streaming, with a variety of content for the month of March, Throughout the month, he would stream a casual playthrough of Iconoclasts, a game he had expressed interest in speedrunning after said playthrough, a Pokémon Platinum Randomizer playthrough, that he did for the Playthrough Pals community activity in the Pokepals Discord server, among a few one-off streams. The first ever Game Night was also streamed in this month. The decline and the recovery In May and June, stream attendance was nearly non-existent, having almost nobody watching. This took its toll on luigiman, trapping him in a vicious cycle of lack of attendance causing the streams to drop in quality, causing a continuation of lack of attendance which damaged the streams' quality even further. This eventually lead to him taking a break from streaming, explaining that he wasn't enjoying streaming anymore, and wanted to rediscover this enjoyment. In July, he would return to streaming proper, under his new name of DoubleDubbel. The viewer counts started to rise, eventually bringing the average up high enough to render him confident to apply for Twitch Affiliate, which he was granted shortly after. In his first stream of Affiliate, he already saw the fruits of his labor, with two subscribers and a few bits, much to his surprise. In early August he announced another hiatus, though this one he attributes to the high temperatures at the time making it hard to stream. He stated he would be returning in September, after the conclusion of BSG Annual. Remainder of 2018 Streams were very inconsistent after BSG Annual 2018. September only consisted of two streams, a Donky Kong Country Returns 100% playthrough and a Fortune Cookie stream, both of which have not been pursued any further. The majority of the rest of 2018's streams were getting into speedrunning Unhack, an indie game Dubbel's stated multiple times to be very overlooked, among other speedruns. In early December he announced he'd not be streaming as he was in the process of moving. Memorable Moments Through all his streams, there have moments of hilarity, awesomeness or something else that made them memorable enough to be clipped on Twitch. These moments include: 2018 * Three out of four people randomly getting blown up and dying in Death Road to Canada. * Also in Death Road to Canada: during a run that consistenly had one character do nothing, Dubbel received a prompt that someone should be kicked out, leaving everyone in the stream in hysterics. * Breakdancing with a car, as well as sliding upside down in Rocket League. * Trying to Cherry Tap his low-health opponent during a Pokémon Platinum Randomizer, but the inaccurate move he chose missed, causing Dubbel's own Pokémon to be defeated instead. * His Pokémon being taken down by his tag-team partner Cheryl's Magneton using Discharge, more than once. * Dropping a questionable line about first dates while playing Pikmin. * Dying to the final boss of RWBY: Grimm Eclipse *after* defeating it. * Tying a duel mini-game in Mario Party 5 that would require being frame-perfect, which he needed to win. * An epic comeback win in Panic Pinball during a speedrun of Mario Party 5. * Describing a very specific scenario of events in Mario Party 5, which then happens. * Beating the slot machine Bowser mini-game of Mario Party 7 extremely quickly by simply mashing the button. * Choking a sub 40-minute time at the literal very end of a Tarzan: Untamed run. * Reacting appropriately to questionable hitboxes during the GBA version of Rayman 3. * Very NSFW moments when playing Jackbox Party Pack 5. * Pulling off a hard-to-do-first-try skip in Hello Kitty: Roller Rescue on the first attempt.